1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an assembly having a liftable lid and a movable hinge module thereof; in particular, to a movable hinge module disposed between a lid and an object for pivotally connecting the lid that is capable of rotating with respect to the object over an opening of the object in an open and close manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Many products have a lid that can be opened in respect to a case. A hinge mechanism is disposed between the lid and the case. A conventional hinge mechanism is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A shaft 81 of a lid 8 is arranged underneath the bottom face of the lid 8, such that the shaft is not exposed to the exterior. However, to allow adequate space for the lid 8 to swing upward when opening, a gap is required between the lid 8 and an opening of a case 10, such that the lid 8 can flip 90° upwardly as shown in FIG. 2. This way produces an apparent gap L which affects the aesthetic of the product.